


Halloween

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Framework Ward is spending his first Halloween in the real world and the team's determined to go all out.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Agents of SHIELD doesn't belong to me.

Wanting to celebrate Ward’s first actual holiday in the real world, the group - although some still faced mixed feelings about him - banded together to help him celebrate. “You guys do know Halloween isn’t that big of a deal, right?” he asked them, amused.

“Shut up and deal with it,” Daisy shot back, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. 

“Make me,” he playfully challenged with a glint in his eye.

“You two make me sick because of your sappiness,” Fitz muttered as he walked past them on the way to the lab.

“We love you too!” she called after him.

Ward couldn’t help the flinch he tried to stop. Although he liked this Fitz, he still couldn’t stop thinking about the Doctor and his actions in the Framework. He was working on it, though. “We can just watch movies?”

She smirked. “I like where your mind is heading, Grant.” Daisy grabbed his hand and then led him to the common room, where they were joined by Mack and Elena.

“So I’m picking the movies?” Ward just wanted to make sure so they didn’t complain about his choices (again. It happened a lot, and he thought that was partially because they didn’t like him very much). At Daisy’s nod, he popped in one of his favorites.

“You two have the same taste in movies,” Elena observed when the title screen appeared.

“It’s actually adorable. Think you’re giving Fitzsimmons a run for their money,” chimed in Mack. He then winked at them.

Ward wrapped his arm around Daisy’s shoulder and focused his attention on the movie but she decided to distract him in a multitude of ways by repeatedly kissing him and/or talking. “This is nice,” he murmured.

“Glad you think so,” she replied.

“Some of us are actually trying to pay attention.” Elena interrupted the moment, grabbed the remote, and then hit pause.

“Get a room.” Mack crossed his arms and stared at them.

“You two aren’t any fun,” Daisy groused but she pulled her boyfriend up and then dragged him back to her room.

“Thanks for getting us out of there,” Ward told her, laughing, once they sat down down on the bed.

“No problem. You doing okay? You seem a little distracted,” she observed.

He bowed his head and sighed. “I know this is weird and random but I’ve been missing Victoria lately. I know she wasn’t real - that what happened with us didn’t actually happen - but she raised me. She was practically my mom. And to think that the other one killed her? Makes it hurt even worse and I feel guilty about it,” he admitted.

Daisy’s heart broke for him and she gave him a hug. “Grant, you are allowed to feel any way you want to - everything you’re thinking is valid. And I understand completely why you miss her. Want to tell me about her?”

“Sure.” Ward grinned at her and launched into a story about their life pre-Hydra. She listened with rapt attention.

Halloween may have not gone the way they intended it to but the two of them enjoyed it nonetheless. They definitely looked forward to celebrating more holidays together.


End file.
